


Magnus at Hogwarts

by Wolfy667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Am I doing this right?, And any before, Don't know much about tags, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignores City of Heavenly Fire, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Magnus, Pre-City of Heavenly Fire, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Magnus, Professor Neville Longbottom, Seperation, Set after Deathly Hallows epilogue, Slightly broken Magnus, Spoilers For Book 5: City of Lost Souls, no hate please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy667/pseuds/Wolfy667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was written pre-City of Heavenly Fire, but set after the DH epilogue.</p><p> How does Magnus cope with Alec's deception? What would happen if he gets a request for help from an old friend? How does he settle in at Hogwarts?</p><p>Moved over from fanfiction.net. Don't be confused by different account names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot and possibly some OCs. Please leave constructive comments, as I need motivation. Hope you like it. :)

Almost twenty years after The Dark Lord was defeated, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hired a new teacher. This new teacher was different, and specialised in healing magic and using ancient runes. Professor Bane had travelled far from America in the time space of under a minute. The other professors assumed he had used apparation to get to Hogsmeade, so were not suspicious of the fact that he looked wearily tired and his lack of luggage. They were however, bemused by his choice of style. His hair stuck up in spikes, highlighted by the glitter mixed in his hair gel. He wore sparkly, tight, brightly coloured muggle clothes, and when he spoke his voice was rough, as if he had been crying consistently for over a year. He had in fact, arrived by a portal, which he had helped complete almost 200 years ago. He had a strange way of speaking- not quite an American accent- and he spoke of 'mundanes' and referred to all of the students as 'warlocks' when speaking to them as a collective. Only one person knew the truth, the headmistress, and had been asked to teach medical skills as a special favour.

Minerva McGonagall had been saved by Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn many years ago when she had got into a spot of trouble on holiday in New York. Magnus found the young McGonagall passed out from a demon attack two blocks away from his house. He took her home and healed her before she died from the poison running through her veins. She later claimed that she was bitten by a dog, but believed Magnus when he explained about the shadow world.  
"We live in a world that is not quite how you imagine." He explained.  
"I know." She replied.  
"You know of the shadow world? The nephlim and the downworlders?" He asked, confused.  
"No…" Minerva wavered. She was in her third year at Hogwarts, and thought that she should have been taught this by now if it was something they should know. "What are nephlim?"  
Discombobulated as he was, Magnus replied automatically. "Nephlim are half human, half angel. They are swifter, more agile than ordinary humans and can use runes to make them even more so. Downworlders are species with demon blood running through their veins, or have been contaminated with a disease of demonic origin such as vampires and werewolves. The Faerie Folk are half angel and half demon, beautiful as the first and as cunning as the second. Warlocks, like me, are half human and half demonic. We are magic users, but cannot have children." Magnus paused, waiting for a response. " Why is it that you do not seem surprised by this information?"  
"I… I am witch. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know of werewolves and have heard of vampires, but not of demons and the… Fair folk?" She sat thinking for a minute. "So… You are a wizard? But cannot have children? That is… Unusual. Sorry, you haven't told me your name yet."  
"I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I am a warlock, not a wizard. I cannot have children, no. It is impossible. Yet you seem to think it is…There are more of you? In this… Hogwarts? How many?"  
"Hundreds. Not just in the school, there's a whole wizarding community." Minerva knew she should not be saying this to a muggle, but Magnus did not seem like an ordinary muggle. She detected truth in his words, and trusted him to keep her secret.  
"Interesting," He mused. "I shall have to investigate this some day. In the meantime, you have not stated your name yet."  
"Minerva McGonagall, sir. Will you show me the shadow world?"  
"In time Minerva, in time."

And so an unlikely friendship was formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone hate me if I make this a Drarry fic as well? It's just that I think a divorce would be a good reason for Harry to be staying at Hogwarts instead of going home sometimes, and I'm also thinking of making Draco head of Slytherin. It will mostly be focused on Magnus, but I thought it might work. Thoughts please?


	2. Getting to know Hogwarts (Vaguely)

As they entered the Great Hall, Magnus couldn't help but stare in awe. The sight was magnificent, the ceiling showing blue skies and sun, banners hanging proud and colourful, and the tables were clean and polished ready for the student's arrival next week.

"Each banner represents a different house," Minerva explains, catching him looking around. "The red and gold with the lion is Gryffindor, named after the founder Godric Gryffindor. That's the house I was sorted into before I met you. The characteristics associated with the house are bravery, chivalry and courage."

Magnus thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I can see why you were sorted into that house then. Dealing with the shadow world isn't easy." Minerva blushed before continuing.

"The blue and bronze banners have eagles on them, representing Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw was the founder, and wisdom, wit and willingness to learn are their traits." Before she could carry on, Magnus interrupted.

"Why is the symbol an eagle? Shouldn't it be a raven?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"The animals that symbolise the houses are based on the form of each founder's patronus charm. You will have to learn about these later. Hufflepuff is the yellow and black with the badger, they are loyal, true and generally unafraid.. And the last is Slytherin. Green and silver with the snake. Slytherins are sly, cunning and quite frankly, a little annoying. Slytherin students seem to have become more friendly over the past few years though, so you shouldn't have too much to worry about."

"Ok, so brave red lions, smart blue eagles-slash-ravens, loyal yellow badgers and cunning green snakes." Magnus recapped. "So, when does term start? How long do I have to learn these spells? And what age students will I be teaching?" He asked this while they walked through the magical, seemingly endless corridors.

"Term starts on the 1st of September. That gives you just over a week, but you only need to teach one spell for a couple of lessons, until they get the hang of it, so try to learn one or two a week all through the term. I'm more concerned about you using a wand, to be honest. We'll get you one tomorrow. You'll be teaching all the years, since this class is new, so ages will range from 11 through to 18. You'll have to read about a couple of potions as well, but you're used to that aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. She turned to him as they approached the door. "This is your room for the year. Everything you need is in there, apart from your clothes, as you didn't have your bag with you. That shouldn't be too much of a problem though, as you will have to wear your robes whilst teaching. I have to go and run some errands. I'll be back at dinner time to take you back to the hall. You don't have to change, but I would advise you too. The other teachers might be a little cautious of your choice of muggle clothing."

With that, she gave him the key she was holding and swept back down the hallway as silently as a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone would like to beta for me, I would be happy to receive offers- Wolfy667


End file.
